


Masters and Students

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [51]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Episode: s05e02 Parasomnia, F/F, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re looking for revenge, sweetie,” a voice said from next to Hayden, “you’ll have to do a little better than some gum on a chair.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masters and Students

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Any/Hayden - revenge.
> 
> Takes place during the canon episode tagged, so **spoilers for season 5**.

“If you’re looking for revenge, sweetie,” a voice said from next to Hayden, “you’ll have to do a little better than some gum on a chair.”

Hayden whipped around to see queen-bee Lydia Martin next to her at her locker. She felt a flush crawl to her cheeks—if she claimed she never had a crush on the older girl with bright red hair and big, gorgeous eyes, she’d be a liar. “And what does it matter to you?”

“I like Liam,” Lydia said, trailing her index finger down the side of Hayden’s locker. “Don’t get me wrong. But he’s so _easy_. Boys in general are easy.” Her mouth quirked into a sly smile. “Girls pose a greater challenge.”

Hayden stood tall despite her flipping stomach. She was no slouch herself—Lydia may be queen bee, but Hayden knew her way around the hive. “Who’s the challenge—you or me?”

Lydia’s eyes flicked up to Hayden’s, pupils blown, and Hayden knew right then that Lydia Martin was downright dangerous. “That depends. I’ve wanted revenge before. Want to learn?”

“With you?” Hayden slid her books into her bag. She already felt a bolt of arousal down her spine as Lydia watched her closely. More than she wanted revenge against Liam Dunbar, she wanted to prove herself to Lydia. “Absolutely. Count me in.”

Lydia nodded and slid her arm around Hayden’s waist, branding the girl as her own in the crowded hallway. “Oh, Hayden, we’re going to have so much fun together.”


End file.
